


Raise Your Glass

by minkeys



Series: Never Have I Ever (I Have) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Steve Rogers, Daddy Kink, Declarations Of Love, Dom Bucky Barnes, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Gratuitous Use of the Word pussy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Top Bucky Barnes, Virginity Kink, Virginity Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkeys/pseuds/minkeys
Summary: Bucky knows Steve in ways that his 21st century friends could never even begin to imagine. Or at least, they couldn't until tonight. It's about time somebody corrected all those historians that painted Steve as a straight-laced, God-fearing soldier, and what better way to do it than over a harmless game of "Never Have I Ever." What's the worst that could be said?





	Raise Your Glass

It starts out innocently, as do so many things in Bucky's life.

Steve suggests it, because of course he does.

Bucky inevitably caves after an embarrassingly short time, because of course he does.

Steve paints the whole ordeal as some sort of _bonding experience that will help instill a sense of blah, blah, blah_ or whatever the fuck he said. Bucky wants to call bullshit because never, in all the time they spent with the Commandos, did someone suggest to get drunk and share deep, dark secrets with each other. But then again, he recalls how loose-lipped Dum Dum and Morita used to get on the rare occasions that they got to drink, so maybe there is something to the whole idea.

Bucky still thinks it’s dumb, though.

"It's not really sharing secrets, Buck," Steve tries to reason. Badly, Bucky might add. All this time in the 21st century and he still can't lie for shit. "It's just a way to let loose and get to know each other. People do it all the time to get closer as a group."

"Sounds like an excuse to get drunk and be nosy," Bucky drones from the shower, wishing just for one second that Steve thought it was even a _little_ weird to sit on the bathroom counter while Bucky showers. If for nothing else, it's just easier to not try and yell over the spray of water.

“And besides," Bucky adds, "A group of superheroes ain’t exactly regular people, y’know?”

Steve nods, conceding. Well, Bucky can't exactly _see_ Steve nodding, but he knows his boy. He's nodding.

"Look," Bucky sighs as he turns the water off and reaches out for the towel Steve readily hands over. "I'm not saying I don't want to go, but I have a lot of shit that isn't really, uh, sharing material. I’m not exactly itching to rehash the Winter Soldier’s Greatest Hits or anything to a bunch of your drunk friends."

Bucky wraps the towel around his waist and reaches for another smaller towel to dry his hair off, trying to ignore the sad look in Steve's eyes. He slides Steve out of the way with one arm, reaching for his razor with the other. He's starting to look like a bum again.

" _Our_  drunk friends, Buck, and I swear _nobody_ is gonna go there; I can promise that. If they do, you can just stab them, but only once and nowhere fatal." Bucky smiles at that. Steve knows him so well. "Besides, from what I’ve been told, it’s usually just people trying to discover who’s done the most freaky sex acts."

Bucky laughs through his nose, waiting to pull the razor away from his neck before leveling Steve with a raised eyebrow.

"Well if that’s the case, why are _you_ so eager to play along? If I recall correctly, and I do, you ain't exactly Saint Rogers."

Steve ducks his head, hiding the blush that is turning his ears the most appealing shade of pink.

"They don't know that, though," Steve mumbles, chin to chest.

"Oh, really?" Bucky quickly washes away the shaving cream and reaches for the aftershave that always gets Steve weak in the knees. A dab here and there and Bucky is set. Now, for the hair. He reaches for the bottle of hair serum - whose existence he will deny to his dying day, whenever the fuck that ends up being - and pumps out a dollop before working it into his hair. “You didn’t think to share that Captain America took it up the ass like a pro for years?”

"Yeah, _no,_ " Steve snorts. "Apparently Captain America stands for justice, liberty, and abstinence. I’m telling ya Bucky, you wouldn't believe the amount of people that think I'm some blushing virgin or something just because I haven’t been throwing my star spangled dick around like _some_ people think I should be."

Bucky’s pretty sure he can imagine who this “some people” is that’s so interested in Steve’s sex life, and he’s suddenly glad Steve’s given him a stab opportunity.

Regardless, he still laughs out loud at the thought of Steve, _his_ Stevie, being a virgin. Bucky remembers vividly the night he and Stevie finally quit pussyfooting around and just did the damn thing. He'll take it to his grave, but Bucky was scared out of his skin the whole time. Still, to this day it's one of the few memories he has that is his, that is safe.

"Alright, you've convinced me," Bucky says, reaching for the blow-dryer. "There's no way I'm missing everyone's faces when they find out that Captain Purity is a 100 year old cockslut."

Steve only smiles, shrugging as if it's a badge of honor. Heck, it practically is.

"Hopefully JARVIS can record the whole thing," Steve laughs, smacking Bucky's ass as he makes his way out of the bathroom to get dressed.

Bucky shakes his head, imagining everyone's heads actually exploding.

They have no idea what they're in for.

~

The atmosphere in the lounge is friendly and Steve feels Bucky relax minutely behind him. It's always a mixed bag with Bucky when it comes to crowds, but it seems like his desire to relive Steve's Greatest - and Sluttiest - Hits overpowers anything else and he confidently stays by Steve's side throughout dinner.

Well, calling it "dinner" is a stretch. Really, it's just a hodgepodge of takeout from all across town because nobody can ever agree on one place to eat and it's just easier to get a little bit of everything. The only real purpose the food serves is giving the people that aren't genetically modified super soldiers or gods something on their stomachs so they can let loose tonight and not worry about tapping out after two drinks.

Since that's not really a problem for Steve or Bucky, they sit with Thor and eat slowly, simply enjoying the conversations going on around them.

Bruce is leaning against Clint trying to reach the container of chicken tandoori that he is loudly claiming Clint has stolen from him while Nat looks on with a fond smile before sneaking a dumpling off Clint's plate and into her mouth faster than Clint can blink. Sam seems relaxed too, smiling at something Maria said that has Tony momentarily speechless.

They're... well Bucky would never go as far as to think of any of them as family, doesn't know or care about any of them enough for that, but it's comfortable.

He looks past the dining area at the honestly worrying amount of alcohol at the bar and softly nudges Thor.

"Which one did you bring?" he nods to the bar. "Cause I've heard about your space booze and I am terribly interested."

Thor smiles proudly before pointing to the bottle that looks like it contains real liquid gold.

"I will spare you the ingredients, but I can ensure that you will not be left out of the drinking festivities tonight, friend."

Friend.

Yeah, that sounds nice.

Bucky smiles back at Thor before returning to his enchilada. He likes Thor; he's nice.

As the evening progresses, Bucky can see Tony getting louder and louder and has a moment to brace himself before Tony stands on his chair and announces to the room that it's time for the "real fun" to begin.

Most everybody rolls their eyes at his antics, Steve included, but they all oblige, heading to the couches and getting comfortable.

"I'm sure you all know what's about to go down," Tony announces from behind the bar. "We are here to drink and be merry and drink some more. Tonight we will get personal, messy, down to the nitty gritty, to the gooey center of us all, by any means necessary. This is the place where secrets and privacy get thrown to the wind and we all find out what kind of people your friends really are. Ladies and gentlemen, it is time to play Never Have I Ever," he says with a flourish, handing out cups of booze like it’s Christmas or something. He lingers by Steve and stage whispers, “Don’t worry Grandpa, we’ll go easy on you. I mean, we all know people from your generation were always so… _repressed_.”

God, Bucky really wants to stab him. He’s almost positive Howard was never such a pain to be around. He wonders if it’d be bad form to just let his knife slip and land in Tony’s foot, completely accidentally of course.

"But there are rules," Natasha interjects before Tony can get any further, and before Bucky can reach for the knife hidden in his sock. "You follow the rules or you get your ass kicked by any number of us and you’re not invited back to one of these nights, understood?" The room nods, glad for her intervention. "Someone says something that applies to you, you drink. Be honest, otherwise it’s no fun. Nothing that is revealed here gets repeated anywhere else, got it? You cannot make statements that target one person just to get them drunk, that's a dick move," she says, looking right at Tony. "You also cannot make a statement to get a truth out of someone that you know they would not share in any other circumstances. If you think bringing it up outside of this room will get you punched, assume it'll get you punched here too. Are we all clear?"

The room nods once again.

"Good," she says, pouring a quick shot of vodka and pounding it back, smiling in a way that puts the room on edge immediately. "Shall we?"

Bucky wonders if it's too late to leave.

"So, who should go first," Sam asks, looking excited.

"We might as well start with something easy to-" Bruce starts.

"Lame. Go big or go home!"

The room is startled by Maria's outburst, but they kind of agree. No use fucking around.

"Why don't you do the honors then?" Tony gestures with his glass to where Maria is seated, surrounded by pillows. Bucky can tell she's ready to have some fun tonight.

She thinks about it for a minute before her eyes light up.

"Never have I ever been arrested."

A groan ripples the room before Bucky, Steve, Clint, Tony, and Natasha take a drink.

Some eyebrows rise as Steve takes a drink, but they let it slide. After all, it's too early to grill him; they've only had one drink.

"That's a cheap shot," Clint calls, but is still laughing.

"Your turn Thor," Maria smiles.

"Never have I ever...huh. This is harder than I imagined. I'm not sure what constitutes as taboo on your world. Well, let's see. Ah, there we go. Never have I ever been caught pleasuring myself by a parent or guardian."

The room dissolves into laughter as Sam is seemingly the only person to drink.

"Y'all are some assholes," he mumbles good-naturedly.

"Really, Wilson? You never heard of locking your door?" Bucky teases.

"Laugh it up, man. Never have I ever sent naked pictures of myself to someone," Sam says, looking pointedly at the couch that Bucky and Steve are cuddling on.

 _Probably deserved that_ , Bucky thinks and laughs as both Steve and Tony take drinks.

The atmosphere of the room changes after that. It seems like it really is time to go big or go home, and considering many of the Avengers stay at the tower anyways, it’s time to go big.

"Never have I ever orally pleasured a woman," Natasha calls out, eyebrows rising at the fact that everyone else in the room takes a drink.

"Well, well, well. Ms. Hill, good on you," Tony leers.

Maria just shrugs and smiles into her glass, laughing as the room toasts to their feats.

“Really?” Bucky asks, eyebrows furrowed. His memory might be muddy at best but he was sure that Natasha had relationships with at least some women, no?

“I only said I never _gave_ it to another woman,” she replies coolly.

Bucky snorts. That sounds about right.

"We need to be equal opportunity here, though," Tony says, drawing attention back to the game at hand. "Never have I ever orally ple- okay no. I'm a grown man. Never have I ever sucked a dick."

Bruce splutters out what was left of the drink in his mouth and quickly puts his glass down, looking around the room to see who's drinking to this one.

To his, and the rest of the room's surprise, only Steve, Bucky, and Thor take drinks of that delicious looking but probably life-ruining Asgardian booze.

"Asgard has much looser rules about sexuality than your realm," Thor replies plainly in explanation. "It is not seen as shameful to take a male lover, nor is it frowned upon to suck his dick," he smirks.

"I'm sorry," Tony interjects. "Did I see the Golden Girls over there take drinks? Can anybody else corroborate this?"

Steve and Bucky only smile sweetly, showing their glasses that are significantly emptier than everyone else's.

"What’s wrong, Tony? Did you really think your generation invented blow jobs?" Bucky asks, reveling in The Look that crosses his face. This is what he was waiting for.

Natasha raises her eyebrows slightly but doesn't seem as surprised, while Bruce can't look at Steve without a dusting of pink breaking out across his cheeks.

Sam, however, only rolls his eyes. He figured, but it's nice to have some vindication. He settles back into the love chair and gets ready for what is surely going to be a wild night. He may only know Tony superficially, but he can tell that he doesn't like to lose, especially to Steve.

"Right," Tony says with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "This just got infinitely more interesting."

Bruce thankfully pulls the evening away from the more X-rated turn it took if only for a moment and tries to keep the statements light and easy; Clint seems eager to play along. Looks like the room isn't quite drunk enough for his particular bombshell, so Bucky opts towards something safer for his turn.

"Never have I ever done hard drugs."

Tony sighs and says, "I had a rebellious phase," before taking a drink quickly.

Bruce avoids eyes as he quickly takes a drink and murmurs something about _being desperate_ and _the big guy_.

The room nods in sympathy and Steve takes it upon himself to try and lift the mood back up and quick.

"This ought to be good," Tony says. "Regale us with your purity, Cap."

Maybe Bucky could still stab him just a little bit. Like, just the tip.

Steve raises his eyebrow in challenge, but lets the statement slide.

"Fine," Steve sighs. "Never have I ever had a booty call."

Maria barks out a laugh as she takes a drink, along with Thor, Tony and Sam and just like that, the atmosphere is back to what it used to be.

They circle the room again, with Steve, Tony, and Thor taking drinks for "never have I ever been in a bar fight." Clint and Sam take drinks for "never have I ever showed up to work drunk," and at that point Sam taps out, claiming any more than 4 for him and it gets ugly. Maria gets almost everyone, save for Thor and Bucky, with "never have I ever masturbated to online porn." Bruce and Tony have to take drinks for "never have I ever smoked marijuana," while Maria and Natasha take drinks for "never have I ever bought and used a sex toy."

"Well Steven, it looks like we're just about tied," Tony says, his eyes bright.

Steve looked relaxed, if a bit annoyed at the use of his full name by anybody that's not his mother or Bucky, but nowhere near plastered despite having taken the most drinks thus far. Bucky wonders if now is the time to kick it up a notch or two. The rest of the room seems fairly buzzed, but not too far gone that their reactions would be muddled. Bucky looks at Steve for a minute, gauging his reaction.

He raises an eyebrow.

_Shall we?_

Steve winks in response.

_Be my guest._

Bucky clears his throat, garnering the room's attention.

"Never have I ever had an entire fist up my ass."

The room is silent.

Steve slowly raises his glass and takes a drink, the _gulp!_ audible throughout the room.

"Bull fucking _shit_."

Maria throws her head back and cackles, and suddenly Bucky realizes why she surrounded herself with pillows at the beginning of the game. She's a giggly drunk and the pillows are her fortress; it's cute.

"Oh, this is getting good," she giggles, holding onto a pillow and leaning into the sofa.

Thor seems to be just as amused, if a little impressed. He gives Steve a quick once over and nods approvingly, some might even say _hungrily_. Yeah, Bucky likes Thor.

"Wait, rules are on hold," Tony says, still scandalized. "Steve can't get drunk anyways and I am suddenly morbidly curious. Never have I ever had anal sex with a man."

Steve and Bucky shrug, taking drinks in tandem. Thor does as well, but nobody's eyes are on him at the moment.

The pieces start to fall into place and people hit the ground running with their new view of Steve.

"Never have I ever had a threesome with two men?"

Steve and Bucky drink.

"Never have I ever had sex for money?"

Steve and Bucky drink.

"Never have I ever had sex with a higher up at work?"

Steve and Bucky drink, decidedly not making eye contact with Tony as they do. Some things should stay secret.

"Never have I ever been DP'd?"

Bucky only laughs at Steve's blush, but refills his glass quickly so Steve can take a drink.

("Wait, what does that _mean_ ," Bruce asks, looking around the room for some clarification.)

"Never have I ever called someone _daddy_ during sex."

Steve drinks.

"Never have I ever been bukkake'd," Sam calls out.

Steve laughs gleefully, but refills his glass and takes a drink, challenging anybody else in the room to try and top what's already been said.

"Never have I ever been rimmed?"

"You're missing out," Steve murmurs into his glass.

"Never have I ever had sex in public?"

Steve drinks.

"Never have I ever had sex with someone twice my age?"

Steve drinks.

"Never have I ever been gangbanged?"

Steve drinks.

("Oh my fucking _god,"_ Clint stage whispers.)

"Never have I ever spent all day fucking?"

Steve drinks and Bucky sighs happily. That was a good one.

"Never have I ever been choked sexually."

Steve drinks.

"Never have I ever..... _shit_!" Tony cried, eyes bugging out of his head. "I can't think of anything else. Oh my god, I have nothing. What the _fuck_ , Steve?"

Steve just giggles, the booze finally starting to kick in after what, 16 drinks. Bucky is impressed. He’s also glad he didn’t stab Tony before. There’s no way Bucky’s ever gonna forget the scandalized look on this guy’s no longer smug face.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph, Rogers," Sam cries out.

"I always knew that whole goody two shoes shtick had to be fake," Clint chimes in.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea," Bucky smiles, taking a drink.

Tony is still spluttering, trying to rationalize exactly what the fuck is going on.

"Well this has been a blast," Bucky says, memorizing the looks on everyone's faces. He was right: priceless. "But unless anybody has anymore questions, I think Steve has had a little bit too much to drink and it's time for us to go home."

Bucky begins to gather Steve from the couch when Natasha calls out one last time.

"Never have I ever had sex with my best friend."

Bucky stills for a moment before taking the glass Steve just drank out of and draining the rest of what was in it.

Steve stumbles slightly as he stands, but he'll be fine. He's not sure he can say the same for the rest of his friends.

"Goodnight everyone," Steve sings, cheeks rosy and pink. "This was _fun_ ; we should do it again some time!"

Bucky rolls his eyes but smiles and drags Steve to the elevator.

The elevator is quiet for a moment before Steve and Bucky burst into laughter, cackling so hard their bellies ache and their eyes begin to water.

“Oh god, their _faces-_ ”

“I thought Bruce was gonna pass out-”

“Did you see Maria-”

“Ah fuck, that was too good,” Steve giggles, wiping tears from his eyes.

"My favorite part was how they just barely scratched the surface," Bucky laughs.

"Well, cut 'em some slack, Buck. You know what they say about people from this generation; so _repressed_."

Bucky throws his head back and laughs.

~

Their laughs quiet out as Bucky hails a cab, eager to get home and get to bed. It’s beginning to get too cold for comfort.

The car ride home is filled with hushed laughter and soft, if a bit sloppy kisses.

As they pull up to their apartment, they thank the driver and quickly head inside, Steve decidedly clumsier than Bucky in doing so.

Bucky maneuvers Steve into their apartment, aiming for the kitchen. The serum has undoubtedly starting working to metabolize whatever the fuck Steve just drank, but since it’s literally an alien substance it’ll probably take a while. In the mean time, Bucky pours Steve a tall glass of water and makes sure he drinks the whole thing, ignoring comments about being _worse than my ma, Buck_.

“You’ll thank me for it later, pal,” Bucky replies, walking Steve to their bedroom. He’s not sure if Steve can even get a hangover anymore, but it’s best to be proactive either way.

“I can thank you for it now,” Steve purrs, kissing at Bucky’s neck. "What's say we recreate some of our greatest hits again, huh? Thinking about that stuff again got me pretty hot."

"Hmm," Bucky says, lips brushing against Steve's. "I do have fond memories around drink 13 or so."

"Oh yeah?" Steve replies, plopping down onto their bed. He tries to remember what was said by who and when as he struggles to take his shoes off but his memory is already a bit foggy. Drinks started to melt together after that fisting one. He giggles at the memory.

It seems that Bucky remembers though.

“Never have I ever been rimmed,” Bucky recalls lightly, kneeling down to remove Steve’s socks and shoes. “Never have I ever called someone daddy during sex. Ring any bells?”

Steve can feel his face turning beet fuckin’ red.

“Oh.”

"How does that sound, hmm? You want Daddy to make you feel good, sweetheart?" Bucky croons, massaging Steve’s calves. His hands feel like heaven as they move slowly but surely up Steve’s leg. Bucky always did have magic hands. As Bucky reaches Steve’s sensitive inner thighs, he gives them a good squeeze, letting his fingertips trail across Steve’s crotch. Even through the denim, the sensations go straight to Steve’s cock and he can feel himself hardening. "You want him to eat your pretty hole up nice and good, just like old times?"

Steve gulps.

Sweet Jesus. Good thing nobody said _never have I ever come in my pants_ because Bucky’s filthy mouth has been responsible for at least a dozen ruined pair of underwear and just as many uncomfortable power walks to the nearest bathroom.

Steve realized he’s been asked a question and quickly nods, not trusting his voice not to crack.

“My sweet boy,” Bucky says, standing up and giving Steve a soft kiss. “Sit tight, hmm?”

Steve sits practically ramrod straight at that. Two words that seem completely innocuous, but Steve knows a thinly veiled command when he hears one. Usually he ignores them, but not when they come from Daddy.

Bucky smiles at him and Steve feels his insides liquefy. It’s really no surprise that he was such a slut back in the day (and well into the 21st century, if he’s being honest). He’d like to challenge anybody to spend their formative years in close and intimate quarters with James Buchanan Barnes in his full sexual prime and not offer themselves up in any way he wanted. Really, it’s more surprising that they held out until Steve was 15 as it is.

Bucky quickly begins getting undressed. It always drove Steve crazy to see Bucky strip for him back when they were younger and Bucky was particularly pleased to discover that not much had changed in that department since then. He locks eyes with Steve as he reaches for his belt and throws it across the room, listening to it loudly clatter as it hits the floor. Bucky swears he can hear Steve’s heartbeat from where he stands across the room.

He makes quick work of removing his sweater, but leaves ample time for Steve to, ahem, _appreciate_ the view as he moves to put it away. As Bucky slowly turns and walks to the closet, he hears Steve’s not-so-quiet intake at the sight of his back muscles and can’t manage to hide his smile.

Bucky never said he was above some simple vanity.

He turns back and saunters towards Steve, enjoying the fact that Steve is practically vibrating as he sits, but refuses to move a muscle. One simple command and Steve is putty in Bucky’s hands. It does something to a man to have arguably the most powerful and influential man in the country at his fingertips.

Bucky slowly unzips his pants, the sound deafening in a room that is silent save for Steve’s labored breaths. Back in the day, Bucky might have worried that Steve was in danger of an asthma attack, but now he takes it as a sign that Steve is just as hot for Bucky as Bucky is for him. He pulls his pants down and tosses them to the side, suddenly glad he decided to forgo underwear tonight.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Steve pants, his cheeks flushed. No matter how many times Steve’s seen him naked, he still acts like it’s the first, like he can’t fathom that Bucky is all his. Again, it does _wonders_ for Bucky’s self esteem.

Bucky slowly strokes himself to hardness, smiling at Steve’s balled up hands. He wants to touch so badly, but won’t unless Bucky – no, _Daddy_ – says so. Bucky hisses as he reaches down with one of his hands to tug at his balls and lets his head fall forward.

“Fuck that’s good,” he groans, ignoring the way Steve is practically gagging for it at the moment.

Huh, now _there’s_ an idea.

“How you holdin’ up there, doll?” Bucky asks, even though he damn well knows Steve is ready to bust.

“I’m, uh. I’m good,” Steve splutters. He flexes his hands quickly and tries to appear more relaxed than he obviously is. “I’m really good, Daddy. Thank you for asking.”

“Mmm, I can see that,” Bucky huffs, smiling as he still stroking himself. “Why don’t you come here for a sec and show Daddy how good you are.”

Just like that Steve is off the bed like it was on fire.

“There he is,” Bucky sighs softly, running his hand through Steve’s hair and scratching at the base of his neck. “There’s my beautiful boy. My sweet, sweet boy.”

Steve practically melts into Bucky’s side as he rests his forehead on Bucky’s hip. All his bodily tension seems to dissolve as he tries to become one with Bucky.

“Comfy?”

Steve nods eagerly, his smile easy and wide and eyes blown wide. In this moment, he feels like he’s floating. God, he’s so in love.

“Daddy?” Steve pipes up. Bucky hums in response and Steve clears his throat. “Can I… Well, I was wondering… Can I hold onto you, just for a moment?”

Bucky’s heart tightens and he wonders how he got lucky enough to love Steve Rogers in not just one lifetime, but two.

“Of course, sweetheart,” he replies, spreading his legs slightly to accommodate Steve.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Steve smiles as he quickly wraps his arms around Bucky’s right leg. He takes a moment to just hold on and breathe in Bucky’s scent. A deep, contented sigh finds its way out of Steve and he can’t even bring himself to feel embarrassed by it. All these years and Steve still can’t get over the way Bucky smells. It’s something uniquely _Bucky_ that Steve could never replicate, no matter how hard he tried. It smells like home.

Steve rubs his hands along Bucky’s upper thigh, relishing in the feel of his softened upper thigh hair and moves so his whole body is wrapped around Bucky’s entire leg. If Bucky would let him, Steve knows he’d stay like this forever.

“Ain’t this a pretty picture,” Bucky says. He wants to laugh at the fact that his cock is hard and ready to go just inches from Steve’s face, but Steve looks content to just hold onto Bucky’s leg for the rest of the night. He’s not even trying to rub himself off or grind on Bucky’s shin. If Bucky didn’t have other plans for the evening, he might have let Steve stay there until he got his fill. However, he’s pretty sure he promised to stuff his tongue in Steve’s hole and Bucky Barnes is a man of his word, after all.

“You make Daddy so happy,” he sighs. “Did you know that, Stevie?”

Steve looks up and the blush that’s blossomed across his face makes something in Bucky melt and his whole body feels warm. It’s like a drug, the way being with Steve makes him feel. Nothing has ever brought him as high or made him feel such a sense of belonging. Steve’s happiness is Bucky’s happiness.

“You make me so happy, too. I love you, Daddy,” Steve says shyly, dropping his head and hiding his face in Bucky’s thigh. He rubs his nose against Bucky’s hipbone and inhales, loving the smell of pure _Bucky_.

“Daddy loves you too, sweetheart, more than you know. Now come give me a kiss.”

Steve quickly detangles from Bucky’s side and scrambles his way up, planting the sweetest kiss on Bucky’s lips. This close up, Bucky can smell the faintest hint of alcohol on Steve’s breath and he huffs out a laugh before capturing Steve’s lips in another kiss.

He reaches for Steve’s belt and pulls him in close, loving the feeling of Steve’s fully clothed body pressed up against his fully nude body.

“One of us clearly got the wrong memo about the dress code here, don’t you think, kitten?” Bucky laughs, twining his arms around Steve’s neck and enjoying how flushed his boy looks after some light kissing. “How ‘bout you let Daddy help you get out of these clothes, hmm?”

Steve nods quickly and steps back, raising his arms and waiting for Bucky to come and take his long sleeve off. Bucky takes his time doing so, dragging the fabric up slowly and practically salivating at all the tanned, gorgeous skin getting revealed.

Thor might be an actual god and all, but Bucky would like to argue that Steve more than qualifies for god status, if for nothing else than the fact that he’s got the nicest pair of tits Bucky has ever seen. Pink, perky nipples just waiting to be kissed and bitten and sucked on.

Really, despite all the experimentation and Soviet influence, Bucky is only human.

He quickly tosses Steve’s shirt behind his back and grips Steve’s tits, giving ‘em a nice squeeze. They barely fit in his hands and Bucky has to bite back a groan at the sight of Steve’s nipples all hard and puckered. He drops his head and sucks one into his mouth and drinks up Steve’s garbled moaning. Bucky moves to the other nipple and gives it the same treatment, before kissing his way up Steve’s chest to his neck, paying special attention to the spot right behind Steve’s ear that always got him weak in the knees.

Bucky’s hands make quick work of Steve’s pants and he has Steve step out of them and kick them away before lightly trailing his fingers across the quite significant looking bulge that’s tenting Steve’s briefs. Steve shudders audibly, dropping his head onto Bucky’s shoulder.

“Is that good, sweetheart?”

Steve can hardly breathe, let alone string together a full sentence but he still manages to nod furiously. It’s nowhere near enough, but having Bucky’s strong hands touching him in his most intimate area so gently has Steve trembling where he stands.

Bucky gently pulls the elastic waistband of Steve’s underwear before dipping a hand in there and rubbing at his already weeping cock head with his thumb. He makes sure Steve is looking at him as he slowly brings the finger to his mouth and _sucks_ , moaning softly at the heady taste of pure Steve.

“My beautiful boy tastes so good,” Bucky murmurs and slowly peels Steve’s briefs off. The underwear joins the rest of Steve’s clothes strewn across the room and Steve’s cock slaps against his belly once it’s free.

Steve shivers at the cold air in the room and wishes nothing more than to get in bed and have Daddy warm him up.

Bucky can see Steve shaking slightly and knows his boy too well to think that he's just simply cold. He gathers Steve into his arms and waits for Steve to get with the picture here. It takes a moment but Steve wraps his arms tight around Bucky and lets Bucky slowly rock them side to side.

Steve wants to keen at the feeling of Bucky's hard cock pressing against his stomach, his own cock aching for release as well, but right now all he feels is his Daddy all around him, holding him close and making sure he's safe and loved.

"You ready for bed?" Bucky asks, his voice low.

Steve nods, securing his arms around Bucky's neck. Bucky trails his hands down Steve's back and softly pinches an ass cheek before settling his hands under Steve's ass and tapping twice. Steve nods and jumps softly, just enough for Bucky to lift him and secure his hands under Steve's thighs as Steve twines his legs around Bucky's waist.

At this angle, it's impossible for Bucky to not feel Steve's cockhead leaking as it rubs across his stomach. He really can't wait to take care of his baby.

Bucky carefully walks them back to the bed and carefully sets Steve down like he was made of the finest china. His heart clenches as he looks at Steve, heavy-lidded and blissed out just by holding onto Bucky for a few minutes. Bucky doesn't know how anybody could ever say no to that face. Hell, even with his piecework memory he knows he could never refuse a goddamn thing Steve wanted. It seems like tonight is no different.

Steve reaches out for Bucky and Bucky is on the bed and in his sweetheart's arms in a heartbeat.

"Love you so fuckin' much, baby," Bucky says against Steve's lips, pushing forward and capturing whatever response Steve was going to make and turning it into a soft moan.

Steve wraps himself wholly around Bucky and kisses back like his life depends on it, like this is what he was born for.

 _Actually_ , _no_ , Bucky realizes. Steve kisses Bucky like this is what he _died_ for.

The realization hits Bucky square in the chest and for a moment he forgets how to breathe. It's like Steve took all the air out of his lungs without even doing anything.

All of a sudden, Bucky can't get enough of Steve. He attacks his mouth like a man starving. He sucks Steve's tongue into his mouth and loves the way Steve pants his way through it. He loves how Steve has tangled his fingers in Bucky's hair, pulling him as close as humanly possible. He rolls Steve onto his back and brackets Steve in with his forearms, loving the way Steve's eyes go dark at the idea of being surrounded by Bucky.

"You gonna let Daddy taste your sweet pussy?" Bucky croons, licking a hot trail down Steve's neck.

Steve reflexives clenches down and feels his cock splurt out a heavy dribble of precome onto his stomach. Bucky's words burn him up from the inside and he finds himself babbling without even realizing it.

"...yes Daddy, god _please_. Please taste my pussy, it's all for you, Daddy, only ever for you oh god-"

Bucky wastes no time in placing a pillow under Steve's ass and pushing his legs into his chest, exposing his pretty pink hole.

"You been savin' this for me, sweetheart?" Bucky asks. "Been waiting for Daddy to come along and stuff your hole right up?"

"Yes," Steve nods, already feeling overwhelmed when nothing has happened yet.

"And nobody else has ever touched you, right?" Bucky traces a finger delicately along Steve's asscheek and smiles as Steve's body twitches as the sensation.

"Not even-" Steve pants as Bucky caresses Steve's cheek. " -Not even once. I always thought, well, I _hoped_ that you'd be my first."

Steve looks away shyly and Bucky could just about collapse with how quickly all the blood in his body rushes to his cock. Steve doesn't know what those words _do_ to him, how they activate some dormant animalistic part of Bucky's brain that just wants to mark Steve up and claim him, letting the whole world know that Steve Rogers belongs to him.

"You've been waiting for a while, huh? Pussy wet and aching, waiting for Daddy to come and fuck you right, just like you've been dreaming of? Tell me something, kitten," Bucky croons. "Did you ever touch yourself thinking about me?"

"Oh god," Steve mumbles, cock drooling at Bucky's words.

"Did you ever get your pussy nice and wet and fuck yourself, imagining it was me and my cock filling you instead?" Steve is practically vibrating in bed but Bucky won't - no, _can't_ \- back down. He needs to hear Steve say it. He sharply demands, "Tell me. Now."

"Yes, Daddy," Steve cries, his eyes watering up unexpectedly. "Every time I touched myself I imagined it was you. When I got so wet and so turned on that it hurt I just imagined you sliding in and wrecking me," Steve's voice cracks unexpectedly. "I've been waiting for this my whole life."

Bucky's jaw drops, momentarily forgetting that they're playing. He pulls his brain out of his cock and tries to remember why that phrase hit him like a freight truck, when it suddenly becomes crystal clear. He wants to scream at himself for a moment for not immediately recognizing it. Trust Steve to bring it out at a time like this.

"You said that the first time, didn't you?" he whispers, almost reverently. "The first time we ever..."

Steve nods hurriedly, tears running down his temples as he has to look away from the raw emotion in Bucky's eyes. It's almost too much, the feelings bubbling over at the most inopportune moment. He quickly wipes away the tears and takes a deep, gasping breath, trying to regain his composure.

"It's okay, Stevie," Bucky says, swiftly laying down next to Steve and pulling him into his arms. "You need to cry, you cry. Nothin' to be ashamed of here."

"I just-" Steve hiccups, blinking away more tears. "I just...My heart _aches_ , Buck. I love you so much and my heart hurts cause it can't hold how much I love you. It can't hold all the love. It's you. It's always been you, even when we were two naive little shits growing up in Brooklyn with no idea of where the world was gonna take us, what it was gonna do to us."

Bucky nods, rubbing Steve's back and letting out a watery laugh himself.

"You always were such a goddamn weepy drunk, Rogers. So maudlin."

Steve feels a laugh bubbling out of him and can't help how he manages to continue laughing and crying at the same time.

"I mean it, though," Steve pouts, resting his forehead against Bucky's.

"I know you do, sweetheart. You just feel so much," Bucky sighs. "Like your heart is trying to jump outta your own damn chest just to be with the other person, like you want to just crawl into each other and live as one person for the rest of your life."

Steve nods, eyes wide.

"Yes," he breathes out.

"I mean, I should know. It's how I've felt about you since I was 14 years old and we kissed for real," Bucky admits, wiping the tears off of Steve's cheeks. "You're it for me too, Steve Rogers. Always have been."

Steve's heart clenches in his chest and he suddenly can't stand not having Bucky on him, in him, surrounding him. He closes the small gap between them and kisses Bucky within an inch of his life.

"I need you, _now_ ," Steve gasps, lips split-slick and shiny. "Please Daddy, I've saved myself for you for so long and I can't wait anymore."

Bucky rests his forehead on Steve's shoulder, taking a calming breath. Leave it to Steve to go from 100 to 0 and back to 100 in less than a minute.

He pushes Steve back onto his back and repositions the pillow and once again pushes Steve's legs into his chest, his hole on display.

Bucky rubs a dry finger up and down the vein on the underside of Steve's cock, getting him back to how hard he was minutes ago and before long Steve is leaking onto his stomach. Bucky then trails his fingers lower, cradling Steve's balls and giving them a short and tender massage. He pushes them aside and follows downward until his fingers reach Steve's soft, pink hole.

"All these years and nobody's ever had a taste of this little pussy?"

Steve nods quickly, blushing from his chest all the way to his hairline.

"Some people wanted to," Steve confesses, falling hard into this role. He continues, "But I said no. I wanted my first time to be with you, Daddy."

"Lucky me," Bucky mumbles before lowering his head and giving Steve's rim a quick lick.

Steve gasps, throwing his head back. The slightest contact and he already feels like a cheap whore, offering himself up for Bucky at the slightest provocation. He shuffles and pulls his legs even closer to his chest, pushing his hole into Bucky's face, desperate for more.

"God, kitten. For a virgin, you sure are pushy," he smiles.

Before Steve can even try to formulate a response, Bucky pulls his cheeks apart even more and spits right on his taint, letting the spit slowly run down his ass and pool in Steve's tight hole. It's so obscenely hot that Steve feels goosebumps breaking out across his skin, despite the fact that Bucky has barely touched him.

Bucky wastes no time in correcting that though. He rubs the spit around Steve's hole and practically salivates at how shiny and wet his baby's pussy looks, knowing that it's all for him.

As he lowers his head, he huffs out a quick laugh at how tightly Steve's eyes are screwed up. his body tight like a coil. Good thing Bucky has a quick fix for that.

He settles in between Steve's legs and gets comfortable.

The first real, hot lick on his hole has Steve grunting like he got the wind knocked out of him. Bucky drinks it up, lovingly running his tongue around Steve's hole, savoring his most intimate taste. He rests his hands on Steve's hips and covers Steve's hole with his mouth and sucks. He can feel Steve shaking and finds himself just as eager.

It's his baby's first time, after all. He needs to make it good.

Bucky eats Steve's ass like it's his job, alternating deep tongue fucks into Steve's hole with quick hot licks, making sure to pay attention to what gets Steve to howl in pleasure the loudest. He lifts his head and laps at Steve's heavy balls, sucking one into his mouth as he rubs his thumb around Steve's wet rim, rubbing his spit in and relaxing the muscle as he goes.

Once Steve's hole has relaxed around the first knuckle of his thumb, Bucky smirks and moves back down to Steve's hole. He jabs with a pointed tongue, burying his face in Steve's tight ass. He relaxes his jaw and tries to get in as deep with his tongue as he can, licking at Steve's silky inner walls that are fluttering under the attention.

Steve, to his credit, hasn't come yet, but it's not for lack of trying. Bucky knows that the second Steve touches his cock, it's all over and he wants to prolong this sensation as long as possible.

Something in Bucky's head whispers about a super soldier's exceptionally short refractory period and he huffs out a laugh, because of course he would forget arguably the best part of the serum.

It seems that Steve is on the same wavelength and whines softly as Bucky moves his right hand towards Steve's cock and begins slowly jacking it with a vice grip, just the way he knows Steve loves it. He rubs his thumb along the sensitive slit and can feel the precome getting his hand nice and wet.

"Look at that, baby," Bucky says, gesturing to his fingers that are sticky with Steve's come. "You're practically dripping for me. Now how's about you let Daddy make you come, nice and hard. Show me how much you love it, let me hear it."

Steve's pulse quickens and he nods, fucking up into Bucky's hand and chasing the orgasm he's been looking forward to for what seems like hours now. Bucky leans back and doubles down his efforts on Steve's hole. He slurps up the spit and tongues around Steve's rim, before jabbing his tongue in quick bursts as deep as it'll go.

"Oh god, 'm so close, Daddy," Steve cries.

Bucky knows what'll set Steve off like a rocket and smiles as he removes the grip he had on Steve's left hip, trailing his metal hand around the outside of Steve's hip, the sensation of metal against Steve's baby soft skin doing wonderfully awful things to Bucky. He sucks his thumb into his mouth and gets it just wet enough that he won't hurt Steve before quickly plunging it into Steve's warm pussy.

"Oh _fuck_ -" Steve chokes out, clenching down on Bucky's metal digit and absolutely losing it.

Immense pleasure fills every inch of his body and Steve never wants to leave this sensation. It feels like the world narrows down - or expands? - to just them in this moment. Just Steve and Bucky. There is nobody else. Steve can hardly breathe. He feels like he's drowning, except no. He knows what drowning feels like. Fuck, all he knows is that everything feels so fucking _good_.

When Steve comes back to his body, he finds himself panting and covered in sweat with come pooling on his stomach and Bucky resting on his thigh. To his credit, Bucky tries really hard to not look smug. Really, he does.

"That good?" he asks, eyes crinkling in happiness.

All Steve can do is lamely nod, his brain currently broken.

"Now I see what all the hype is about," he croaks out once he remembers how to talk again. His throat doesn't thank him for it though and he has a feeling that his neighbors will be giving him either very dirty or very impressed looks the next time they see him.

"Was it all you dreamed of?"

"Ha," Steve huffs tiredly. "Even my most vivid fantasies could never compare to the real thing."

Bucky snorts and scoots up the bed to pull Steve into his arms, ignoring the mess that's quickly drying on both Steve's stomach and his hand. Right now all he wants to know that his baby is good.

"You were so beautiful, doll."

Steve smiles, leaning in and giving Bucky a soft kiss. Despite having just shot his brain out of his cock, he manages to notice that Bucky is still hard against Steve's hip. He knows Bucky will deny himself if Steve leaves it alone and, after that performance, Steve can't bear to leave his Daddy unsatisfied.

"Thank you, Daddy," Steve says. "But there is one thing..."

Bucky immediately perks up, eyebrows furrowed and eyes concerned.

"It's nothing bad, I promise," Steve quickly reassures, rubbing the tension out of Bucky's shoulders as he talks. "It's just...when I would touch myself thinking about you, I always came the hardest when I imagined you inside of me, fucking me."

Bucky's eyebrows skyrocket and has to take a minute to thank the fact that Steve's afterglow gave him a chance to relax as well because if Bucky had heard Steve say that two minutes ago, he would have come all over Steve as well and there'd be an even bigger mess between them.

"Will you do that for me, Daddy?" Steve asks, looking up at Bucky through his eyelashes. "Will you fuck my pussy and make me come again?"

In lieu of a response, Bucky detangles himself from Steve and roots around the bedside drawer until he pulls out a bottle of lube and presses Steve back into the mattress roughly.

Bucky wastes no time in spreading Steve's legs and squirting some lube onto his fingers, rubbing it together to get it warm before rubbing it over Steve's still wet hole. It takes a few moments of shallow intrusions with a finger before Steve relaxes enough to let Bucky sink his whole finger inside him. He begins to slowly move it, twisting and turning it inside Steve and absentmindedly smiling at the throaty moans Steve lets out when Bucky brushes against his prostate.

Soon he adds in a second finger, then a third with enough lube to have Steve's hole making the most obscene squelching sound as Bucky pumps his fingers in and out.

"God, hear how wet you're making my pussy, Daddy?" Steve asks. "I've never been this wet before."

Bucky's so hard he wants to cry but doesn't stop his ministrations for a second. If anything, hearing Steve's filthy mouth makes him finger fuck Steve's pink cunt even harder. He curls his fingers and makes a point to rub against Steve's prostate every other thrust, driving him absolutely mad.

As Bucky works his pinkie finger in Steve's ass, stretching it even further, he notices that Steve is once again hard and raring to go. His mouth waters at the sight and can't control himself in that moment. He had to get a taste, needs to have Steve in his mouth now.

He ducks his head and sucks Steve's cherry red cockhead into his mouth, sucking off all the precome that was gathering at the head. He doesn't stop the hand that's stretching Steve out, but slows it down to focus his attention on tonguing the vein under Steve's head and trying to give Steve as much pleasure as possible.

"Please," Steve shouts out. "Please Daddy, I'm ready. I need to come with you in me this time."

Bucky can only nod as he lets Steve's cock _plop!_ out of his mouth, wet and shiny with saliva and precome. He then, for whatever reason, moves to grab a condom from the almost completely full box he and Steve have in their dresser drawer, just in case. They don't actually need them considering they haven't been with anybody else besides each other for the past 70 years, coupled with the STD tests they took way back when everything between them was fresh and new, but still.

"No, wait-" Steve reaches out and grabs Bucky's hand, stopping him. "I don't wanna use a rubber, not with you."

The air leaves Bucky's lungs and he's suddenly so glad he and Steve have that fucking box.

"Trust me, doll," Bucky huffs out. "I don't want to use one either, but what about your...condition? What if something happens and-"

"And you get me pregnant?" Steve pants, legs falling wide open.

Jesus fucking _Christ!_

Bucky drops his head and rests it on Steve's knee, his composure completely failing him.

"You want that, don't you? You want to get knocked up with my fuckin' kid, you little slut?"

Steve nods wildly, his eyes dark and his blush a dark pink.

"You want to walk around heavy with my goddamn kid so everybody knows I came in your tight little pussy?"

"I want them to know I'm _yours_ ," Steve clarifies. "I want 'em to see what you've done to me."

"Well fuck, don't need to tell me twice," Bucky murmurs against Steve's lips before licking his way into his mouth, locking them in a passionate kiss as Bucky slicks up his cock. He pulls back as he lines his cock up with Steve's puffy hole and waits for Steve to give the okay before slowly pressing in.

The slick, wet heat that envelops his cockhead is almost too much, not being helped by Steve's needy whining and gasping right in Bucky's ear. He waits a moment before slowly sliding in, inch by inch until he's nestled right up against Steve's ass.

"God _damn_ ," Bucky curses, as Steve wraps his legs around Bucky's waist and pulls him fully on top of him.

Steve himself can hardly speak. Bucky's cock is so thick and, despite having four fingers stretching him out minutes ago, he still feels the burn as Bucky bottoms out. It's a delicious feeling and Steve can't help but clench down around Bucky's cock.

"You keep that up and this is gonna be over real quick, sweetheart," Bucky grits out, sweat breaking out across his body.

Steve only huffs out a laugh, trying to move his hips and fuck himself back on Bucky's cock. Bucky takes the hint and slowly pulls out until just his head is nestled around Steve's rim before thrusting forward and burying himself in Steve once again.

The room is silent for a moment, save for Bucky's balls slapping against Steve's ass and Steve's strangled gasps. Bucky locks eyes with Steve and makes sure he's okay before dropping his head forward and letting his hair cover his eyes as he begins thrusting in earnest. He knows he'll blow it all in a second if he sees Steve's face right now.

Steve's cries turn into wanton moans as Bucky thrusts harder and deeper, angling his hips so his cock brushes against Steve's prostate enough to be torturous, but not enough to have him coming all over himself again.

Before Steve can get complacent, Bucky quickly rolls them over until he's flat on his back and Steve is completely blanketing him. From this angle, Bucky's thrusts are brutal, hitting Steve's prostate dead on every time. Steve can only hold on for dear life and let his Daddy pummel his pussy like he owns it. Which, to be honest, he kind of does.

Laying on top of Bucky like this has Steve's cock trapped between his stomach and Bucky's with each thrust giving a slick glide that inches Steve closer and closer to his second orgasm.

This time, Steve feels his orgasm building in the base of his spine, tingling like he's being set on fire from within. He's so close, if Bucky could just -.

"You ready to come again, sweetheart?" Bucky grunts out, gritting his teeth as Steve clenches down on his cock.

Steve nods from where his head is buried in Bucky's neck, too focused on getting plowed to try speaking.

"Good, cause Daddy is ready to come right in your sweet pussy, just like you want."

Steve moves a hand between them and starts stripping his cock as Bucky speaks, getting drunk off of his filthy mouth.

"You'll have to retire," Bucky says, shifting his hips and fucking in as deep as he can. "Too dangerous to fight when you got my kid kicking around inside you. And even once the kid's born, it won't be long before I knock you up again, hmm? I'll keep you full of my come until your pussy can't take anymore, so everyone knows that you're mine."

Steve howls at the thought of being kept at Bucky's mercy and quickens his hand as his orgasm punches its way out of him. The cries echo in the room and he feels like he'll never stop coming. His cock keeps spurting out pumps hot come, painting both his and Bucky's stomachs.

"Come in me too, Daddy," Steve moans and he rubs himself through his aftershock. "I need to feel it."

Bucky was already on edge, but hearing Steve's wanton cries sends him over the ends and he empties right in Steve's cunt, pumping him so full of come that he feels it dripping down his own cock and wetting his balls. Bucky holds Steve flush against his chest, not willing to let go for a second. Steve doesn't even think to object and collapses onto Bucky, energy completely spent.

For a while, all either man can do is gasp for breath and try to remember how legs work. It's hardly the first time they've fucked this hard, but the emotions were running high all night and it just took it out of them. It made it all the more intense and it takes a moment for Steve and Bucky to get their heads in the right place again.

When Bucky's spent and softened cock slides out of Steve's ass, along with a glob of come, he knows it's time to get cleaned up.

"Come on, princess," Bucky slurs. "Gotta clean us up."

Steve groans unhappily but agrees and rolls off of Bucky, allowing him to get up and head to the bathroom. Bucky manages to heave himself up and looks at Steve who is beyond blissed out and can't hold back a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Steve whines, not caring how childish he sounds.

"You look-" Bucky breaks off, giggling, " -like someone ran a train on you."

Steve peels open an eye and looks at all the come on his stomach and ass and thighs and shrugs happily.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you."

Bucky shakes his head and gingerly walks to the bathroom to get a washcloth, enjoying the burn in his thighs as he goes. As he wets the washcloth, he looks in the mirror and snorts at his reflection. His hair is some weird mess of limp and sweated out, but also wildly ruffled and bunched up in other places. He looks like, well, like he just fucked someone's brains out.

It's a good look, he reckons.

He quickly wipes the sweat (and come) off of his chest and the lube (and come) from his cock before rinsing the washcloth and heading back to bed.

As a surprise to absolutely nobody, Steve is seconds from sleep.

Bucky considers tossing the wet washcloth on Steve's stomach but figures he could use a softer approach to aftercare and gently washes Steve off, being doubly careful when cleaning Steve's dick and ass. He can't hide his lovestruck smile as he looks at Steve, his boy, blissed out beyond words.

"I love you," Bucky whispers, careful not to wake Steve up as he tosses the washcloth in the direction of the bathroom and slips into bed.

Steve snuffles happily and pastes himself to Bucky's side, curling up in his arms and feeling contentment like never before.

Bucky pulls the covers over them and feels himself drifting off to sleep as well when he hears Steve mumble something against his collarbone. It takes him a minute to figure out what he said, but when he does he can't keep the smile off of his face.

"I can't believe you told everyone I've been fisted before."

Bucky pulls Steve closer and kisses his forehead softly.

"Good night to you too."

**Author's Note:**

> you ever try and write a funny quick oneshot that turns into a smutty story that turns into a weeping big gay love fest that turns into even kinkier smut? bc mood
> 
> a few things:
> 
> \- nat is a pillow princess pray for her  
> \- bucky wants to fuck thor so bad. like. he wants it so bad pray for him too  
> \- maria is gay and uses gay dating apps bc she doesn’t have time for regular dating shes really just here to get a nut and we should respect her for that  
> \- steve and bucky 100% fucked howard  
> \- sam definitely saw nudes on steves phone that steve definitely sent to bucky  
> \- steves a big slut confirmed  
> \- steve is also a big dramatic emotional drunk


End file.
